hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 USA Series 1, Episode 4 (Smelling)
Smelling is the fourth episode from Hi-5 USA Series 1. Segments *SHAUN tries on different noses. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 38 (Tasting and smelling). *KARLA pretends to be a pig who has had a bath, but she sees a mud puddle and she can't resist to get in. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 3 (Earth). *Jup Jup gives KIMEE a blossom and she waters it to get some sunflowers. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 2 (Water). *KARLA imagines how flowers would dance. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 1 (Flowers). *CURTIS and his space friends (Jenn, Shaun, Karla and Kimee) play different instruments and compare their languages. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 32 (My place in the universe). *KARLA bobs up and down like a friend. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 18 (Unusual friends). *SHARING STORIES: Shaun tells us a story about three flowers (Karla the gardenia, Kimee the tiger lily, and Jenn the shy rose button), prince Curtis went to smell them everyday, but he didn't noticed that Jenn was there because she didn't dare to grow and say hello. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 4 (Sky). Absent: JENN. Gallery Shaun USA S1 E4.png Karla USA S1 E4 1.png Kimee USA S1 E4.png Karla USA S1 E4 2.png Curtis USA S1 E4.png Karla USA S1 E4 3.png Sharing Stories USA S1 E4.png Songlets ; Shapes in space A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak. A snuffling and a sniffing, a sniffing and a snuffling With my short, round, stubby snout A snuffling and a snuffling, a sniffing and a snuffling With my short, round, stubby snout. ; Body move #01 I'm a little pig who's not supposed To get all dirty, that's just how it goes. I'm a little pig who's not supposed To get all dirty, that's just how it goes. ; Puzzles and patterns Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow. Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow. ; Body move #02 No songlet ; Making music I've got some friends from outer space I like it when they come to my place I've got a friend from Venus I've got a friend from Mars I've got two friends from beyond the stars They'd like to see what's different And see just what's the same Hearing different sounds is their favorite game. I've got some friends from outer space I like it when they come to my place I've got a friend from Venus (Boom baaraa, boom baaraa) I've got a friend from Mars (Tingle, tingle, tingle, tingle) I've got two friends from beyond the stars (Scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch) They'd like to see what's different And see just what's the same Hearing different sounds is their favorite game. ; Body move #03 A bobbing bobber, a bobbing bobber Is someone who likes to bob Up and down to end of town Up and down and up. ; Sharing stories Flowers, pretty flowers swaying by the fence Flowers, pretty flowers making lots of sense. Flowers, pretty flowers swaying by the fence Flowers, pretty flowers making lots of sense. Trivia *This is the first episode that Jenn is absent. *All of Karla's segments in this episode are originally taken from Series 3. *During second Karla's segment, a giant artificial flower that sways is used instead of an actual person unlike the original (where it was played by Tim dressed up as a flower) Category:Episodes that Jenn is absent Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Episodes that Shaun read a sharing story Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about smelling Category:Ep about noses Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about sunflowers